I will always protect you
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: She wouldn't let me help her fight. Now I'm on the other side of the battlefield and can't reach her. I love her and will protect her till the day I die. Rated T for character deaths. Summary sucksss.


**Here is a one-shot of ShikaTema, got the idea at 4 a.m. so don't judge me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

* * *

That troublesome woman got herself in trouble...again. She wouldn't let me help her in battle. Now she is injured on the other side of the battlefield, and I can't reach her until I finish this asshole up.

I seem agitated or annoyed or furious but I'm not. I'm _terrified_. She's hurt, the guy is gaining on her, I feel light years away and I was petrified. None of the medics could reach her, by the time they went to go over there, new enemies engaged them into a fight. The scene wouldn't escape my head. Blood was dripping off his sword. It wasn't just ordinary blood. The hot, crimson liquid belonged to _her. _

I saw Ino out of the corner of my eye just standing there while her agonized screams were all I could hear even though explosions, weapons, screaming, etc were surrounding me. Why wasn't she helping Temari? Why wasn't she running over there with chakra embedded into her feet? Why wasn't she taking care of the guy who hurt her? Why, why, why...I hate that word at this moment.

I ended up being able to kill the man that I was fighting. I saw Temari fall to the ground and the man hovering over her, smirking with a smirk I knew all too well. He wanted to have a bit of _fun _before he killed her. Not like sex or anything but torturing her.

Ino was so close but all she did was watch. I was running so fast. I had to catch up to her. Chouji was matching my pace and sped ahead of me. Before the nin could even hit her, Chouji grabbed him by the neck and spun him in circles then threw him...against a tree. Everyone briefly stopped because of the loud SNAP! His head was dangling in a weird position, probably snapped his neck in half.

" Ino!" She looked over at me. " Come on, we need your help!"

" Umm...I'm busy." Then she ran off and disappeared in the battlefield. What the hell...

I heard groaning and saw another man lifting her up. He faintly whispered _" I'm having lots of fun with her tonight."_

I ran towards him and pulled out a kunai. He glanced over at me and set Temari down...well more like throw her down. She screamed again and I saw more blood. I couldn't lose her, not like how I lost Asuma. I couldn't deal with the pain. It would be ten to twenty times worse. My vision was blurred but I had my eyes trained on him. " Shadow Bind Jutsu!"

Dark blotches on the ground started creeping towards him. The darkness wrapped around his feet and traveled up his body. Slowly forming into a hand. The dark hand grabbed his neck and cracked it in half. His lifeless body sank to the ground with a thud. I ran over to her, speedily I might add.

" Hey Temari. Stay awake, I'm here now. We need to get you to a hospital or at least a medical nin..." I spoke quietly to her. The battle was over and we had won. I didn't care. It would be a lost battle if she died.

" Shika...is that you?" She ran a hand over my cheek. " I think it is you..."

I held her hand and felt warm, salty tears run down my face. " Defiantly Shika...crybaby. I've been through worse...I think. Everything is a blur."

" Don't worry, I'm here. Just keep talking to me about anything. It will keep you awake. I'm here to protect you."

" Protect..me? Your crazy, I don't need..." I looked at her face and her eyes were slowly closing.

" No! Stay awake!'' I sort of smacked her face lightly, seeing if that helped. " You do need protection. You never show it, but you like people taking care of you. You like it when people protect you. You love it when I tell you I love you. I will always protect you Temari, no matter what."

Her eyes were still closing but she had a small smile on her face. " I love you too crybaby." Then it was quiet.

I shook my head and brought her body closer to mine. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I can't lose her. I looked around through the tears and saw Ino watching the scene.

" Ino. Get over here...now! Please." She slowly walked over to us and sat down next to me.

" Yes Shikamaru?" She sounded annoyed.

" I need you to get her into a stable condition." She looked at me for a few seconds. Then looked at Temari. She put her head on her chest and sat there. Then she pulled away.

" Shikamaru...she isn't with us anymore."

Everything froze. All I remember was screaming Temari and crying my eyes out. The pain I felt was something out of this world. No man or woman shouldn't feel this.

It was a few days later. I was in the sand village for her funeral. After everyone had left I walked to her grave and knelt down. I started crying.

_Crybaby. I'll see you soon. I'll wait. _

I glanced up and saw her. It was a ghost. At least Naruto isn't here right now. " I can't wait Temari...you'll see me sooner than expected."

**A few years late after that fateful day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

I looked at the place she died in my arms. I visited this spot on her birthday, our anniversary, and the day she died. I wasn't lazy at all, I rarely hung out with my friends, I cried a lot more, and was promoted to jonin. That's how she changed my life.

I held a purple rose, it was always her favorite. I placed it down where I always did. This year was different. I wasn't coming back to this spot ever again. I pulled out a kunai and aimed it at my heart. " I love you." Then it went black.

I glanced around. It was bright and I was on a cloud. A dream come true. I looked everywhere and saw a figure. " It's been a few years since I have seen you crybaby."

I broke into a grin and hugged my lovely girl. " I will always protect you from here on out Temari." She smiled at me. A smile I have been wanting to see for years.

" I don't need it, but I like it when you say it. Love you crybaby."

" Love you too Mari."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sad isn't it? I have never wrote a story where the characters died. Did I do good? Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Au revoir~ **


End file.
